User blog:Opigee/Super Mario -64
This is my atempt at a creepypasta. * ahem *... My name is John, and I've never got this out of my head. I had to tell someone. I went to a yard sale one day. I saw nothing but a copy of Super Mario 64 on the ground. Strangely, it was in a PS2 box where you have PS2 games. I opened it, and felt some blood come down my leg. "Better see what's up." I thought. I popped it into my PS2, which strangely now took N64 games. It started up with Mario saying "Hello!" but oddly, it stopped and only said "Hell". "Wha-" I thought to myself. There was only one file to select, so I chose it. It said "-10 stars", which you can't get trough normal gameplay. It startedup with Peach saying "Dear Mario ple." She never finished. What sounded like suffering, I heard Lakitu racing for the pipe Mario would come out of in seconds. As he jumped out, he didn't say "Wa-ha!" he said "No, no ,NO!" I ran around brining back memories of playing the game on my Nintendo 64. I remembered again this is on a PS2. I still thought it was strange but, hey, free copy of Mario 64! I ran in the castle and heard the danger sound you hear during Bowser's laugh and text, but none of that. Just the straight up danger sound. I ran some more. Well, I haven't thought of anything else to continue it yet, but I will. Tell me if you liked it so far. Also tell me if I should continue it or stop. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. Creepypasta by me, Opigee (talk) 22:20, June 3, 2014 (UTC). Pt. 2! Yay! =D CONTINUING FROM THE LAST SENTENCE OF PART ONE I ran some more. I looked up where the secret level to get the wing cap was. I was teleported there. I accidently crashed into the tower and fell down. I landed in the level select screen for Bom-omb battlefield, but it said De-ath battlefield. It looked normal. I ran to find the chain chomp... with no eyes. It darted at Mario and touched him. The chain chomp started eating Mario alive. It looked...so gory! It even had blood and guts! Then, the screen glitched and went black. It restarted the game. I heard a coin sound, with some text reading "You're next". I started the game again, with -2 stars this time. I was now playing as Luigi, with 0 lives. The whole screen was red and grey with a hint of black. I ran and eventually found a door. I opened it. Luigi's arms were now gone along with his eyes. I was in the final fight with Bowser... without Bowser. Text appeared saying: END THE MaddNess!" I gained a life, but Luigi then jumped off the edge. I was brought back to the front of the castle, now playing as Yoshi. You can't play as him without the use of hacks, like Luigi. Most hacks have Yoshi glitched. This time, Yoshi had a perfect, non-glitchy model. I jumped and the screen turned magenta. It rebooted with text saying "Ha ha, fooled you." The PS2 was switching into different things! NES, now a Sega Genesis, now a Game Boy Color, now a Nintendo 64, and finally it was back to a PS2. Then it was gone. My TV was still on Mario 64. The text now said "Bye..." and then I was teleported to a desert miles away. I found my way...to Washington D.C in a graveyard. Like Luigi, I am now missing my arms. I typed this with my feet, and will never be the same. Did you like it? Comment a rate of 1 - 10. 1= the worst. 10 = the best score. Opigee (talk) 22:18, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts